


【Batfam】The Lost One

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, I'll make it up to him (you), I'm Sorry, It's not Jay's birthday yet anyway, not exactly fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason的记忆缺了一块。





	【Batfam】The Lost One

**Author's Note:**

> 都怪某期漫画太让人印象深刻了。

他们在玩真心话大冒险。

Jason输了。他盘坐在地上，手肘抵住膝盖，懒洋洋地撑着脑袋。Damian靠着沙发，Dick坐在一旁的沙发扶手上，Tim则往屁股底下塞了个坐垫。

“真心话还是大冒险？”Tim问。

“真心话。”

Damian咧开嘴露出一个刻薄的笑，把卡盒递了过去。

Jason随意地翻搅一下，摸出了一张。

“最美好的记忆是？”他读道。

Dick偷偷给他打气，用手在嘴边作喇叭状。Jason瞪了他一眼，把卡片丢进了弃卡池里。

“我不知道，我不记得了。”

Damian嚷嚷起来：“不准耍赖，Todd! 真心话，真心！”

“这是真心话啊，”Jason耸耸肩道，“我做过一笔交易。”

Dick的起哄声弱了下来。他的手落到了膝盖上。

“交易内容是……最美好的记忆？”他轻轻地问道。

“嗯。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么，就一般的拯救世界之类的日常小事。”Jason用手指比了个表示双引号的动作。

“可是那是你最美好的记忆！你就这么给出去了？！那可能很重要！”

“放心吧，如果是核弹密码什么的绝对不会是美好的。”

Jason开了个玩笑。没有人回应他，于是他一脸莫名地看着其他人凝重的表情。

“干嘛？那是唯一的交易啊，我又没别的选择，而且我必须赶紧去看究竟发生了什么啊。”

“我们没有要质疑你的选择，Jason,” Tim安静地开口道，“只是……记忆真的是很重要的东西，更不要说是‘最美好的’。我们只是替你……难过。”

“不要紧，不久之后我还失去了全部记忆呢，后来找回来了。”Jason再次试图缓和气氛，结果更失败了。他叹了一口气。

“我真的不介意，好吗，那都是过去的事情了，既然都经历过了记不记得有什么所谓吗，再说拿走我记忆的人，不他不是人，随便吧，他肯定偷看了，总之我才不想要回来。”

“所以，你原本可以要回来？”Damian敏锐地抓住了重点，他眯起眼睛道。

Jason一时语塞。

“唉总之……算了。能继续下一轮吗？还玩不玩了？”

“Jason!” Dick不敢置信地道，“你可以把你的记忆拿回来，而你放弃了？！”

“我都说了这不是什么大事啊，再说我的事情你管得着吗！”

Jason也开始生气了，气氛变得剑拔弩张。这时一直坐在一旁没有说话的Bruce轻咳一声，阻止了即将发生的一场大战。

“Jason,” Bruce开口道，“你记得你还是罗宾的时候，有一回因为感冒了没法去夜巡吗？”

Jason茫然地看向他。

“我有挺多次没法去夜巡的啊，”他皱起眉头，“比如做不完作业了什么的。但是我不记得我有感冒过，我的身体不是一直都挺好的吗？”

其他人互相交换了一个眼神。

“没什么，”Bruce轻声道，“大概是我记错了。”


End file.
